


A Father's Promise

by CrejaPatata



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, FAMYlia, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on d-artist-freude's FAMYlia drawing, with Miong saying "I would do anything to protect them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DurchVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/gifts).



> Yes set in an ABO verse which has nothing to do with my other ABO fic.

The day ended, as always, with a headache and a sore throat with all his arguments with the members of the Cabinet.  
  
Granted, he isn’t supposed to be actively participating in their arguments seeing as he, as the Executive, is not supposed to have the power to directly influence in their law making duty. He may drop hints here and there, but to tell them in their faces what should and shouldn’t be in the laws of the land is something that would akin to dictatorship, something that his Prime Minister, Pole, wouldn’t approve.  
  
Then again, he doubt that he’d be actively arguing with them to his own exhaustion if Pole had been there.  
  
The man was given three day’s rest due to a cold, and Miong would rather see the other man grumble and glare at him with a runny nose in bed than to see him in that confined room filled with hotheads and over exhaust himself just to keep appearance.  
  
What the hell kind of Alpha would he be if he were to let such a thing to his Omega.  
  
All of the day’s stress however seemed to disappear when he was met with the most heartwarming sight upon opening the door to his chambers.  
  
Pole was seated on his favorite ratan chair with his head slightly bent towards the side, with no less than their not-so-little-bundle-of-joy-anymore, Goyong, seated on the man’s  blanketed lap, one hand in front Pole’s shirt, the other his father’s sleeve.  
  
On the floor lay a book that must’ve been dropped halfway through their reading sessions, and when Miong went over to pick it up, he can’t help the smile that graced through his lips and the chuckle that came when he saw that it was nothing else than Niccolo Machiavelli’s the Prince.  
  
He doubted that Goyong asked his sick father to read it to him, and knowing his son, he must have picked a random book and pretended to read it to his father while he sat on the his lap– his way of comforting Papa Pole and taking care of him. And Pole, being the indulgent sap that he is, just let Goyong do what he wanted.  
  
Miong sincerely wished he was there to see that happen.  
  
Miong placed the fallen book on the nearby desk, on top of the papers filled with childish scribbles mixed with Pole’s neat handwriting, and slid one hand under thin thighs with another behind bony shoulders. He then carefully lifted Pole from his chair, mindful of the drooling Goyong, and headed towards their bed king-sized bed.  
  
Pole’s eyes blinked and looked up at Miong, his eyes unfocused. Before Pole can say anything, Miong said, “Rest. I’ve got you.”  
  
And he did. He’s got Pole and Goyong, not just literally, but quite figuratively as well.  
  
Miong gave a gentle kiss on Pole’s forehead when the the man rested his head on Miong’s shoulder, and placed a previously dangling arm on Goyong’s chest, the child ever a heavy sleeper, oblivious to the world.  
  
In his arms lay two of the most precious beings in Miong’s world.  
  
The reason why, despite all the stress and exhaustion in his capacity as the President of the Philippines and the problems that came with it, is all worth it.  
  
He made a  promise to himself then, and mentally to the two, that he would protect Pole and Goyong at all cost, and that the war will end with the three of them living together in a country free from invaders, free from war, free from death and destruction.  
  
For his son and his love, he would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S PRETEND THAT NOTHING HAPPENED. THAT HE WAS ABLE TO DO AS HE PROMISED.


End file.
